Nowadays a widespread development of transport facilities, their diversity and functional capabilities has imposed new requirements for the design of shock-absorbing suspensions, particularly articulated arm suspensions.
Known in the prior art is a fully articulated suspension of tandem wheels of a transport vehicle (GB, B, 1374548) having a frame with axles, said suspension comprising at least one pair of double-arm levers, each mechanically linked with the frame and the corresponding axle of the transport vehicle, means for absorption of dynamic loads, each articulated to one the arms of the corresponding double-arm lever, and torque reaction rods, each linked by one end with the frame and by the other end with the corresponding axle of the transport vehicle.
In this suspension the means for absorption of dynamic loads comprises a compression coil spring whose ends are mechanically linked with the corresponding arms of double-arm levers.
However, owing to the fact that the arms of the double-arm lever in this suspension are considerably stiff, the compression coil spring should absorb all the dynamic loads arising in the ascending axle which causes the linearity of the flexible characteristic of the suspension.
Besides, the compression coil spring in this suspension provides for absorption of the dynamic loads arising only during the working stroke of the suspension which impairs absorption of the dynamic loads originated during the rebound stroke.